1. Field of the Invention
The technical field of the invention disclosed herein relates to display devices such as liquid crystal display devices and electrophoretic display devices and methods for driving the display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display devices such as e-book readers have been actively developed. In particular, a technique by which images are displayed using a display element with memory properties has been actively developed since it greatly contributes to the reduction in power consumption (Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses an active-matrix electrophoretic display device. The display device in Patent Document 1 has an image production period and an image retention period. In the image production period, a signal is input to a plurality of pixels and the gray level of a display element is controlled in each of the plurality of pixels so that an image is produced. The timing at which a signal is input to a pixel is controlled by controlling the on/off state of a transistor included in the pixel by input of a signal to a scan line. In the image retention period, a common voltage is input to each of the plurality of pixels to remove an electric field in the display element, so that the image produced in the image production period is maintained. After the common voltage is input to each of the plurality of pixels, the transistor in the pixel remains off until an image is produced again.